John Wick
1= |-| 2= |-| 3= |-| 4= John Wick is the main character from the movie series of the same name. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far *Agent 47 vs John Wick *'Batman VS John Wick' (Complete) *'Joker (The Dark Knight) Vs. John Wick' (completed) *'John Wick vs. The Equalizer' (Complete) *'Erron Black vs John Wick' (Complete) *'John Wick vs Jason Bourne' (Complete) *John Wick vs Max Payne *'John Wick VS The Punisher '(Completed) *Rama vs. John Wick *John Wick Vs Red Hood *Sakunosuke Oda VS John Wick Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 2 * Losses: 3 * Draws: 1 Possible Opponents *Frank Martin (The Transporter) *Roberta (Black Lagoon) *Spike Spiegel (Cowboy Bebop) *Bryan Mills (Taken) *Chuck Bartowski History John Wick went dark after love made him retire from the career of a hitman, helping the Russian Mafia rise to power in exchange for a quiet exit from the criminal life to tend to his dying wife. When his wife passed away, she left him with a dog as a way to help him grieve. When the son of the Mafia's leader took away the only link left to the life that he left behind during a reckless car theft, Wick in turn eliminated every last member of the criminal syndicate, including the man who granted him his freedom. Since then he has appeared in Washington to continue his criminal trade and to remind D.C. of one of the most feared hitmen in the criminal underworld. Death Battle Info Background * Name: John Wick * Gender: Male * Age: Unknown * Occupation: Hitman Weapons *Glock 26 handgun chambered in 9x19mm rounds *Heckler and Koch P30L handgun chambered in 9x19mm rounds *Coharie Arms CA-415 assault rifle chambered in 5.56x45mm NATO rounds, fitted with an EOTech 553 holographic sight, vertical grip and shortened barrel *Glock 17 handgun chambered in 9x19mm rounds *Glock 34 handgun chambered in 9x19mm rounds *Kimber Warrior handgun chambered in .45 ACP rounds *Suppressed Smith & Wesson SW1911SC "E-Series" chambered in .45 ACP *Taran Tactical Innovations TR-1 Ultralight rifle fitted with a 1-6x24 Trijicon Accupoint scope and compensator *Benelli M4 Super 90 chambered in 12 gauge shells *Bullet Proof Overshirt *A fucking pencil Skills * Able to dodge attacks from a sumo wrestler * Able to seemingly know where someone escaped and easily manages to find them * Crazy reaction speed, Somehow can react to someone who is about to shoot him * Fast enough to shoot everyone around him in seconds. Fighting Styles Knows every form of hand to hand combat. Feats * Scares the police * Killed three guys in a bar with a pencil * Killed several assassins in one night...two with a pencil * Survived an explosion that destroyed his house * Scares everyone * Casually gets up after getting hit by cars * Killed a man and so many of his best men because they killed his dog * Killed and defeated a sumo wrestler * Managed to shoot someone through a wall * Survived a 20ft Drop * Has a lot of ranged weapons Flaws/Weaknesses * Same Weaknesses as a normal human * Had his car stolen, and had his dog killed by a gang *His bulletproof suit provide limited protection. *Can be overwhelmed by a much more skilled fighter or equal opponent. **In the first film, he was caught off guard by a couple of thugs who killed his dog and stole his car. Gallery DBF8D862-C045-4536-92E8-19A6F458D24D.png|As he appears as a skin in Fortnite: Battle Royale John Wick Payday.jpeg|Payday Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Combatants with a unique weapon Category:Combatants With Weapons Category:Gun Wielders Category:Knife Wielders Category:Male Category:Marksman Category:Martial Artist Category:Mascots Category:Movie Combatants Category:Super Soldiers Category:Assassin Category:Main Protagonist Category:Tragic Character